Sacrafice
by BlackBerryBush
Summary: Rainkit was born, and once she was born a large series of raining began. Starclan sent a message. "Sacrafice the Rain to the rocks and it will stop." Missunderstood prophecy. Thrown off a cliff and into rocks, she was sure she would have died. But she didn't.. she survived, but with a burning hatred for cats. T cause of blood/gore.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I just wanted to write a story about warrior cats. Probably will take a lot longer to upload. Computer is being derpy… Welp, let's do it!

Small paws tapped against the grassy ground as Rainkit stared at the cliff. "Sacrafice! Sacrafice!" They called out.

Rainkit stared down at the rocks below. One fall would for sure kill you. "Please! Please! This won't stop the rain! You need to stop this now! The sacrifice starclan is talking about is the rainwater! Not me!"

The cats growled. "You're the one making it rain! You're the one killing all the plants and herbs, breaking down our dens! We must kill her!" The cat walked forward, and pushed her off the large cliff. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She cried. She flapped her legs, trying to fly like a bird. She cried as she saw the rocks come in closer, and closer.. "PLEASE HELP!" She yelled.

Suddenly, a fox ran by. Staring at the cat falling, it naturally growled. Upon seeing it was falling off a cliff, it pointed up its head and aimed its back toward the rocks where she was falling.

The small kit, born 3 moons ago, sat on the back of the fox, unconscious. The fox dropped it near the rocks and looked at it. Feeling sorry for the tiny kit, she made sure the cats who had pushed her off were gone and spent the day hunting for the kit and collecting wet moss.

The fox purred and placed the moss and small fresh kill pile in two different spots next to the kit.

The fox then quickly ran away as the kits eyes started to open.

Sunstar smiled. "The rain will stop. We are done with it!" There were cheers, but only for a few seconds as clouds shifted over the horizon. Sunstar growled deep in his throat. "That piece of fox-dung is alive. Find her and kill her. I don't care how long it takes. This will not go on! I won't let rain ruin my clan!


	2. Chapter 2

Lol sorry for not updating, I got a new laptop so it should be easier to update! Lets get on with it!

Sunstar looked at the warriors who arrived in front of his den. "Nowhere to be found, sir." Sunstar raged with fury, he had always hated rain, and not because like all cats he hated water.. Because there was a backstory behind it.

 _Flashback_

Sunkit sunggled close to his mother, Poppyleaf as she groomed his fur, rain tinkled outside, creating small puddles that kits were jumping in. Suddenly, the small rain turned to a thunderstorm and struck the top of the den wit lightning. The ceiling collapsed suddenly, and his mother quickly pushed his out into the corner ad a large pile of sticks and stones fell on her. _Sticks and stones may break my bones, but I love you too much dear._ She whispered to him as blood pooled across the den, touching his yellow paws. He screamed as the rainwater poured in faster, lightning flashing behind him, he fell to the ground, his face beginning to be covered with blood and rain water. And tears fell down his face, he didn't mind when cat came trampling in, herbs and all. He didn't care. All he wanted was for the rain to never exist.

 _Flashback end_

Sunstar grabbed a rabbit and wiped it with his paws, swiping off the rainwater. He bit into its wet fur and spit out the fur as he continued to chew the stringy meat. The only sound he could hear in his head were his mothers last words. _Sticks and stones may break my bones, but I love you too much dear._

Rainkit opened her pale eyes, she looked around slowly. "Am I in starclan..?" She asked, as she turned around, her thoughts quickly changed as she saw the dry rocks behind her. But.. How did she survive? Suddenly, she saw a pack of fresh kill and wet moss, and a made moss bed underneath her. Had starclan.. saved her? No.. Noway! She sniffed around, and suddenly her bones went still. Fox. She heard a leaf crumble behind a tree. She stayed still and a the fox came out. She began walking slowly towards her. This was the end. She had just been saved and now she would be killed! She closed her eyes, and prepared for large teeth in her jaws, but instead, there was a friendly nuzzle. She peeked open her eyes and found the fox playfully barking at her, nuzzling the food and water closer to her. She smiled weakly. Had the fox saved her? "Can you understand me?" Raintkit asked. The fox nodded and barked. "I can't understand you.." Said rainkit slowly. The fox barked again and waved its paw and tail to her. "Hello?" Rainkit guessed. The fox nodded. Rainkit sat and wrapped her tail around her as the fox taught her some more words.

As Rainkit had just learned, "Amazing" she gasped. "Im sorry, we didn't introduce eachother! Im Rainkit." The fox shook her head and drew a kit in the dirt, then erased it. "Just Rain?" She guessed. The fox nodded once again and pointed to the water, and barked for what meant, "Opposite" Rain got that one easily. "Flame?" Flame barked for yes.

The two had learned a lot, and finally understood fox. "Now, lets go meet my pack." Flame barked. Ran smiled and nodded. As the climbed up some rocks to near clans, Rain felt uneasy, but as soon as she saw the den full of foxes, her worries went away. Flame showed her into the den, and as soon as she enter, another fox tackled her. "Flame, what do you think you're doing, bringing a cat in here?!" He screamed. He grabbed her neck with his jaws and hissed. "Prepare to die, kittycat!"

WEEEEEEW! Cliffie! Don't worry, there will be more action in the clans soon, but for now it's pretty calm. And do you guys think that Rain should have a fox mate? or a secret cat mate? OooOOOOoo

-Bai! Await for next chapter! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So im here to announce that I will be putting new chapter up every Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. Maybe some other days if I want to C:

..0.0...

Rain screamed as large teeth ripped through her fur, slashing at her with big) claws. She was shook around like a ragdoll! ( **Did anyone get that? A Ragdoll Cat? Nobody? okay..** ) There was blood pouring from every part of her body as claws ribbed into her stomach, she cried. Suddenly, the pain stopped as she was thrown into a wall. She opened her bloody eyes clouded with mist to see flame tackling her attacker. "You know cats aren't a threat to us, -" She then barked. This was a word she didn't know. Suddenly, a fox cub leaned next to her.

"His name is.." Said the kit, then crinkled some pieces of grass and sprinkled them around a catnip leaf. "Spice!" She whispered excitedly to the cub. The cib nodded and swifly went back to her mom. "Spice, this isn't worth it!" "Shes a dirty cat flame, and cats will never change!" Suddenly, she felt her mind go dizzy. The last thing she saw was a light red fox, that looked almost pink, with a white nose approach her, throwing herbs onto her to heal her. She was so fast and skilled that soon, Rain forgot all about her injuries.

She awoke staggering, a whole pack of foxes standing above her. "I am one of you. I will give you the cats weaknesses, their strengths and territory. I am no longer a cat." She dipped her head to the foxes respectfully. There were whispers and nods around the foxes. Suddenly, a cat pushed through. A dark red fox with blazing amber eyes, sharp claws, and a purple nose broke through.

"If you can prove you are a true fox, then you will spar with me. If I like your strength, you will be a fox. Be warned, I will not go easy on you." Suddenly, Flame stood up. "Blood, you are the strongest of us! You will beat her instantly! You'll kill her!" Blood hissed. "Silence. I want to see her strength."

The light colored fox stood up. "I just healed her. Those herbs will go to waste." Blood hissed and threw off the herbs. "You can put them on when we are finished here." Suddenly, with a force so strong, Blood pounced and Rain, hissing as her jaws opened, as if she thought she would easily win. Rain wasn't about to let that happen.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.

Robinwing opened his eyes to be in a starry area. He gasped as Swanfeather, one of the most beautiful cats in the clans arose.

 _The wrong decision you made, The water of the rain were to be sacrificed by the rocks._

Robinwing's eyes widened. "We were wrong? W-What affect does it have?" He asked.

 _Your future depended on her, and now the future she was meant to stop, will be even worse._

Robinwing opened his jaws, but before he could say anything, he was jolted awake. "I have to tell sunstar!"

o.o.o.o.o..o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Im very sorry that it is short, but I have to do my homework and my chores…. Bai!


End file.
